I don't wanna lose you Kyumin het
by Rieyuka-Woonie
Summary: Besok Sungmin akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Kyuhyun pun menyerah dan pasrah akan takdir tuhan.


Title : I dont wanna lose you

Title : I dont wanna lose you

Pairing : Kyumin

Rating : PG - 13

Warning : gender swich, fanfic jelek, geje, typo

~8888~

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos dari kaca jendela kamar Kyuhyun. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka. Rasa sakit pun menusuk hati Kyuhyun layaknya duri yang terus mencabik cabik hatinya yang menjadi sebuah serpihan serpihan kecil.

_'Minie, Apakah aku tidak di takdirakan untuk mu?. Mengapa cinta kita tidak di restui? Apakah aku berdosa mencintai mu? Mengepa? Mengapa takdir berkata seperti ini?'_

Sedikit demi sedikit terangnya sinar matahari terkalahkan oleh datangnya awan mendung. Disaat rintik hujan membasahi bumi, Air mata Kyuhyun pun turun membasahi pipinya. Dia teringat akan masa lalunya bersama sungmin kekasihnya. Semua sirna seperti di sapu oleh hantaman badai.

Besok Sungmin akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Kyuhyun pun menyerah dan pasrah akan takdir tuhan. Dia tak bisa menahan perihnya hati. Kyuhyun terus menangis, tanpa sadar ponselnya bergetar. Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan mengangkat telepon dari sungmin.

"yoboseyo?"

"Kyu, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku mohon!"

"Ma'afkan aku, aku tidak bisa". Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya lesu. Perlahan titik titik air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Pintu pun dibuka, sosok seorang ayah berdiri tegak di depan pintu.

"A a a ppa". Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin segera bersujud dihadapan appanya. Dia terus memohon

"Appa tolong jangan paksa aku menikah dengan Kim Yesung aku tidak mencintainya, aku mencintai– "

" –Anak yang tidak memiliki sopan santun maksud mu?". Lanjut appanya

"…" Tidak ada kalimat terucap dari mulut Sungmin. Dia hanya tertunduk diam.

"Istirahatlah besok kau harus menikah dan berikan ponsel mu tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan anak itu "

Sungmin pun memberikan handponenya. Kemudian ayahnya pergi meniggalkan kamar dan menguncinya. Sungmin hanya diam mengingat sebuah janji yang pernah terucap dari mulut seseorang yang dicintainya.

~_flaskback~_

"_Kyu ma'afkan aku, karena diriku kau diperlakukan seperti itu oleh appa"_

"_Tidak apa Minie, itu sudah biasa bagiku"_

"_Tapi Kyu, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"_

"Lee Sungmin_, tatap mataku, aku berjanji aku akan selalu berda disampingmu. Kita harus yakin bahwa kita bisa menyakinkan orang tuamu. Oke?"_

_~flasback end~_

Keesokan harinya di apartemen, Kyuhyun mengemasi barang barangnya kedalam koper. Pagi ini dia akan pergi ke Amerika. Tinggal satu barang lagi yang belum di masukkan. Yaitu sebuah buku yang berisikan kenangan mereka berdua atau juga bisa disebut album foto. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekap album itu

"Terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang kau berikan selama ini Minie"

Kyuhyun kemudiaan meletakkan buku itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan pintu sambil menarik sebuah koper. Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu. Kyuhyun tertegun kaget. Di balik ambang pintu terlihat sosok perempuan cantik nan anggun lengkap dengan gaun pengantin yang mewah menghiasi tubuhnya. wanita itu adalah Sungmin yang lari dari pesta pernikahanya. Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Dia memintanya untuk ikut serta.

"Kyu aku ikut denganmu"

"Minggir, aku mau lewat, jadi tolong lepaskan tanganku"

"Aku mohon Kyu"

Sungmin terus menarik narik tangan Kyuhyun dan terus menghalang halanginya. Kyuhyun pun mendorong Sungmin sampai terhempas ke belakang. Taksi sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam taksi. Taksi pun berjalan. Sungmin terus mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kyuhyuuuuuuuuuuuuuun aku mohon berhentiiiiiiiiiiii"

Sungmin terus berteriak. Dari dalam taksi, Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin. Dia meminta supaya kecepatan taksi ditamabah.

_'Mianhe, kau tidak boleh bersamaku. Aku hanya penghancur bagimu. Kau harus menggapai impian keluargamu. Kau pasti akan aman bersamanya. Aku yakin Yesung akan selalu menjagamu'._

"**BRAAAAAAAAAAK**".

Kyuhyun terbangun dari lamunanya. Kyuhyun kemudian melihat kebelakang. Sungmin tidak tamapak mengejar lagi, tetapi ada sebuah kerumunan. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai gemetar. Kyuhyun meminta agar taksi di hentikan. Kyuhyun kemudian keluar menghampiri kerumunan itu. Darah segar mengalir di atas terotoar. Gaun pengantin yang anggun dan mewah kini ternoda oleh darah yang terus mengalir.

"**SUNGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN**".

~8888~

Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda bahwa Sungmin tidak bisa di selamatkan. Kyuhyun dan orang tua Sungmin tidak percaya. Mereka segera masuk kedalam IGD dimana Sungmin terbaring kaku.

"Sungmin sayang, buka matamu nak, kami disini. Kamu bisa mendengar umma kan?." Umma sungmin terus menangis didalam pelukan appanya.

"Ma'afkan appa, selama ini appa selalu menentang mu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai. Sekarang kau boleh dengannya. Tapi, sadarlah nak"

" Minie, aku mohon bukalah matamu. Aku disini minie. Aku bukan bermaksud jahat padamu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia bersama Yesung. Aku tidak pantas untukmu".

Semua hanya tinggal penyesalan. Walaupun berliter liter air mata turun, walaupun jerit tangis yang terus meledak ledak, semua tidak bisa mengubah keadaan. Sekarang Sungmin sudah tidak bisa lagi tersenyum, menangis, ataupun tertawa. Sekarang itu semua hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Kyuhyun maupun kedua orang tua Sungmin sangat menyesali perbuatanya.

~8888~

Setelah pemakaman usai umma Sungmin memberikan buku harian sungmin yang bersampul merah kepada Kyuhyun.

"Saya rasa kaulah yang pantas mengetahui isi dari buku ini."

"Terimakasi Ahjumma." Terima kasihpun terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mendekap buku itu dan membawanya ke pinggir danau yang sering mereka kunjungi. Kyuhyun membanting buku itu keras keras. Tiba tiba, terpaan angin kencang seolah disihir oleh alam, membuat buku harian itu terbuka. Mencari setiap halaman yang ingin disuarakannya.  
>Gerakan halaman itu terhenti pada sebuah lembar di mana tertuliskan,<p>

_**Lee Sungmin 13 – Juli – 2010**_

_Apakah aku bisa lari dari masalah ini?. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku ingin lari. Lari dari semua ini. Tuhan, j__ika memang engkau berkata seperti ini, lebih baik engkau cabut nyawaku saat ini.__ Aku ingin terus bersama orang yang aku cintai. dia adalah segalanya bagiku. tanpa dia hidupku terasa hampa._

_Kyu, mengapa kau bersikap dingin kepadaku?. Ma'afkan aku Kyu aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu. Jika kau membenciku silahkan saja. Aku akan tetap mencintai mu sampai kapan pun dan aku akan mebawa kenangan kita sampai kapanpun juga. Jika memang cinta kita akan berakhir ….._

Kyuhyun segera menutup buku itu. Dia tidak kuasa meneruskan kalimat kalimat yang tertulis dalam buku harian tersebut. Dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Airmatanya pecah dengan derasnya membanjiri pipinya yang putih. Dia merasa sangat bersalah. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin, tetapi takdir berkata lain.

"Ma'afkan aku, jeongmal mianhae, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan membencimu. Aku akan selalu sayang kepadamu dan selalu mencintaimu sama seperti cintamu padaku".

Kyuhyun segera menghapus air matanya. Dia mencoba untuk tegar. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Dia terdidur di samping buku harian Sungmin. Hembusan angin membuat daun daun berguguran dan menerbangkan butiran butiran debu. Suasana alam disana sangat tenang. Seolah olah alam telah menghibur Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Sungmin akan bahagia di alam sana.

_'Semilir angin yang lembut terus menghampiriku. Seakan mengatakan sesuatu. Apah itu kau Sungmin?. Mungkin sekarangan kau bisa mengawasiku. Aku senang walaupun itu hanya dari jauh. Ma'afkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mendampingimu. Aku hanya bisa melindungi bayanganmu. Aku tidak tahu aku harus berbuat apa. Tuhan berkata seperi ini. Tapi, kau bahagia disana kan?. Tunggu aku. Bila waktuku telah sampai, aku akan menjemputmu disana. Terimakasih atas semua cinta, kasih sayang, dan kesetiaanmu yang kau berikan kepada ku. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin._

~**_fin**~_

A/N : mianhae telah menyuguhkan fic jelek, abal gejeh, g mutu ini. Author amatiran soa'ale ^^: kritikan, bashing, hinaan, timpukan, sambitan, akan saya terima jika kalian sudi meninggal jejak kalian di ripiu*berani banget ya?* hehehe


End file.
